Chi
Chi is a mystical form of life energy that is embodied in every life form. While most medical institutions have disproved chi due to scarce examples of its existence, some organizations with mystical knowledge and ability, like the Order of the Crane Mother and the Hand, have learned how to channel chi to generate and used it for both therapeutic and martial art uses. As a weapon, chi is capable of generating an "internal force" that removes the need for charging momentum.Iron Fist: 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch History To be added Chi Manipulation *'Iron Fist': By channeling his chi and focusing it into his fist, Danny Rand and others with the title of the Iron Fist can make his fist inhumanly powerful and resistant to injury and pain. With his fist in this state, Rand can exert superhuman strength and force. Iron Glow.png MaryTargetsDavos-WithChi.png IFS2x09_Colleen_Wing_(Iron_Fist_Glow).png *'Chi Healing': Chi can also be used for healing which according to Stick was the original purpose of the Order of the Mother Crane. Danny Rand is capable of healing wounds by channeling his chi. When a bullet pierced his hand, he was able to regenerate the wound in a matter of seconds by summoning the Iron Fist.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire Also, by holding his hand over her body, Rand was able to use his chi to burn the poison that was killing Colleen Wing.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Chi Healing 1.png Chi Healing 2.png Chi Healing 3.png *'Chi Blast': The Iron Fist is able to release powerful waves of concussive force upon impact, sending not only his opponent flying backwards, but all those around them. With enough effort and motivation, Rand's chi could also send objects and people flying with a single blow.The Defenders: 1.06: Ashes, AshesThe Defenders: 1:08: The Defenders IF stops Hand.PNG LCS2_-_Patty-cake_2.png Marvel’s_IF_S2_Trailer2_14.png *'Iron Fist Sealing': An ancient Immortal Iron Fist was able to use the power of the Iron Fist to create a powerful seal that permanently locked a door buried deep underground. This seal prevented the Hand from entering the door and uncovering the secrets behind it, as only someone who had the power of the Iron Fist would be able to open it. Danny Rand would later be tricked into opening the door many years later, finally allowing the Hand to enter.The Defenders: 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse Glowing Fist.png ElektraTwistsIronFist.png TD107_Iron_Fist_punches_the_sealing_.jpg *'Chi Guns': Over a trip to Japan, Danny Rand used his chi to manipulate certain projectiles that are aimed at other objects. Using duel pistols, he was able to shoot bullets that are formed from chi energy and aim specifically at the bullet that was shot at him.Iron Fist: 2.10: A Duel of Iron IFS2x10 Danny Rand Uses Chi Bullets.png *'Chi Katana': When Danny Rand went to Asia, Colleen Wing was left in New York City as a vigilante. Wing encountered several robbers as they were escaping a bank they'd just robbed. She then channeled her chi into her katana, making it glow. IFS2_Colleen_Wing_Harnesses_Chi_(Katana).png References External Links * Category:Concepts